The present invention generally relates to spigots. The present invention more specifically relates to a system for regulating the flow of fluid in a hollow elongate member, such as a hose.
It is generally known to provide a sill cock or outdoor faucet for connection to the female end of a garden hose. Water is provided through the hose by turning the sill cock “on.” However, such known sill cocks are typically fixed in a location near the water source (e.g., at the exterior of a house), and are not readily accessible when using the “working” or free end of the hose. For example, this can prove to be problematic when attempting to control the flow of water through a water accessory (e.g., sprinkler, nozzle, etc.) provided at the free end of the hose.
Attempts to solve this problem include providing large or bulky portable sill cocks or spigots that enable a user to regulate the flow of water through the hose. Many of these spigots require large tools or great strength to adjust the flow of water. Further, many of these spigots do not provide easily adjusted controls or grips and can often damage the hose when controlling the flow of water.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a spigot that may be located near the free end of a hose for regulating the flow of water in the hose. It would also be desirable to provide a spigot configured for re-positionable attachment along the length of the hose. It would also be desirable to provide a spigot that is easy to use and adjust. It would also be desirable to provide a spigot that allows for selective adjustment of the flow of fluid through a tube such as a hose.
It would be advantageous to provide a spigot or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features. The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the disclosed embodiments are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the disclosed embodiments if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.